Caperucita Roja
by MarlArtsCE
Summary: Cream se adentra en un bosque para visitar a su abuelita pero cierto lobo que habita en el bosque le causara ciertos problemas, o ella a el. !Criticas aceptadas!


_Caperucita roja_

En alguna parte del bosque se encontraba una pequeña niña, al parecer una conejita, saltando y cantando de felicidad recorriendo un sendero en medio de los árboles, la pequeña tenía en sus delicadas manos una canasta donde se podían apreciar varias frutas y panes, llevaba una capucha roja carmesí (Dhu! Es lo mismo), un vestido blanco con hermosos adornos florales en este, su cabello el cual salía de las orillas de la capa era de color crema, la niña parecía ser de pocos años de edad debido a su estatura, todos los pájaros la rodeaban al son de su canción y ella parecía disfrutarlo hasta que de los arbustos se logró oír un crujido. La pequeña volteo su cabeza a la dirección del arbusto buscando al posible animal que lo había causado mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna y después de eso decidió seguir con su camino.

- Cielos, creo que la loca de Amy tenía razón, aquí asustan – la conejita después de decir su comentario se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro y se logró apreciar que era una dulce joven con unos ojos dorado de nombre Cream the rabbit, la chica decidió seguir entonando su bellísima y angelical canción digna de escucharse hasta en el cielo.

- I'm spinning out of control, out of control, I'm spinning out of control, out of control, where should I go? Where should I do? I don't understand what you want for me, cause I don't know, if I can trust you, I don't understand what you want for me! - La chica ahora movía la cabeza de un lado a otro rebolviendo alocadamente sus orejas haciéndola ver como toda una rockera.

Mientras que entre los arbustos asechaba un animal muy conocido por todo el mundo.

- Aquella chiquilla luce tan deliciosa, creo que hoy si tendré un bocado después de todo – hablo maliciosamente un lobo de pelaje… ¿azul? O.O bueno… un lobo de pelaje azul de nombre Sonic the Werehog se encontraba observando a la pequeña caperuza con una sonrisa malévola y siniestra. La chica paró en seco al ver un hermoso arbusto con flores azules realmente grandes y brillantes que despedían un aroma hechizante, se acercó al arbusto y tomo un par de flores para después colocarlas en la canasta con delicadeza, volvió a su caminata pero nuevamente se detuvo al tener frente a ella dos rutas y con un cartel en el frente, el izquierdo decía: "_Camino al bosque encantado de las hadas y unicornios" _mientras que el otro decía: "_Camino a tu perdición ya que aquí están tus peores miedos_"

Cream lo pensó un momento y tomó alegremente la ruta de la derecha. (N/A: El que está escrito con letras de "hayyyyyy guey" XD)

El lobo iba siguiendo a la chiquilla procurando no ser detectado por ella, a lo largo de su espionaje notó como la chica hablaba con un montón de gente que al igual que ella traían puesto una capucha roja y canastas entre ellos un sujeto que parecía ser un soldado de espionaje con cabello café (¡Snake!) y debajo de la capa roja un atuendo grisáceo y negro con varias pistolas amarradas a todo su cuerpo, otro tipo era una especie de robot que también portaba armas y una armadura que al parecer era de acero (¡Iron Man!), etc.

El lobo estaba comenzando a hartarse de cada parada pero ¿Por qué simplemente no la atacaba y ya? ¡JAMAS! ¡Con todos los sujetos armados con los que esa chiquilla se topaba seria casi un suicidio hacer algo como atacarla! lo mejor sería esperar el momento adecuado, ya después de varias horas de viaje por fin habían logrado salir de esa ruta tan espantosa infestada de violadores, asesinos, locos con sierras, gente encapuchada con armas, zombis los cuales eran muy agiles y había uno que otro súper-duper-mega… genial y entre otras cosas inimaginables.

(N/A: ¿Cómo fue que pasaron por todo el lugar? pues la niña fácilmente pero a el lobo casi lo matan XP)

Y ya al fin la niña estaba sola caminando por el sendero felizmente, el lobo estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra ella pero al ver como tocaba la puerta de una casita de madera paró su ataque y se propuso a averiguar qué haría la niña, ella golpeo tan solo tres veces la puerta y una débil y aguda voz de anciana le contesto que pasara a lo que ella obedeció al instante, entró sin prisa a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. (N/A: Se lo que piensan… "¿no se supone que el lobo debió desviar a la niña para que tardara más en llegar y el lobo pudiera disfrazarse de abuelita? Bueno pues aquí viene la respuesta)

El lobo azulado se acercó silenciosamente a la casita para después fijarse por la ventana y al ver lo que sus ojos captaban se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Cream: Cielos abuelita pero que grandes ojos tienes – dijo inocentemente la niña.

Abuelita: Son para verte mejor – hablo la abuela con una voz chillona.

Cream: Y mira nada más que grandes orejas tienes abuelita – dijo nuevamente la encapuchada observando.

Abuelita: Son para verte mejor hijita – dijo la anciana con su tono débil.

Cream: Cielos, y mira nada más que gran hocico tienes ¿acaso es para alagarme mejor? – dijo la niña en tono coqueto y posando igual.

Abuelita: No… son para… ¡devorarte mucho mejor! – dicho esto la "anciana" si es que así se le podía llamar ya que esta se quitó el camisón rosado que tenía y con esto también su demás vestidura para después abalanzarse sobre la chiquilla la cual dio un grito del asombro.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo de un bosque se encontraba un erizo plateado, ojos dorados y delgado vestido de leñador quien se encontraba talando árboles de lo más tranquilo, pero paró su trabajo al oír como una niña pedía ayuda a gritos.

Silver: Dios mío debe ser otra vez ese desgraciado lobo el cual por alguna razón extraña se llama Sonic y que tiene pelaje azul… en fin, supongo que lo mejor será irme de aquí antes de que se termine de devorar a esa chiquilla y después posiblemente venga al bosque, bueno pues ni modo por ella pero aun así ¿qué tal si esta bonita? necesito una novia con bonito rostro, supongo que no pierdo nada en ir a ayudarla – después de pensarlo un poco el leñador se dirigió a la casa de la abuelita la cual conocía de memoria y lo siguiente que vio antes de entrar fue a un lobo azul mirando por la ventana de la casita con una mueca de enojo, lo examinó bien y de repente recordó quien era ese extraño lobo.

Silver: Hola Sonic ¿Qué haces espiando a la damisela? – hablo sin miedo el leñador y después el lobo se percató de su presencia y solo respondió con un suspiro de pesadez.

Sonic: Ese debería ser yo intentando comerme a la niña – el lobo se alejó de la ventana para después irse con la cabeza baja hacia al bosque, el leñador tenía pensado ir con él para consolarlo pero al fijarse el por la ventana se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que la chica quien aún corría por toda la habitación para librarse de un lobo oscuro con betas rojas no se veía nada mal, ojos dorados, cabello lindo y bonita aunque mu joven pero bueno, él estaba sin novia (N/A: Forever Alone!) así que de inmediato tomó bien su hacha y entró a la casa.

Cream: ¡Por fin! ¡Ayúdame a quitarme a este extraño lobo de encima! – la chica ya estaba al borde de la muerte cuando de la ventana entra el lobo azulado llamado Sonic y se abalanza a el lobo oscuro comenzando una pelea.

Cream: O.O de acuerdo, esto si es extraño – dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba su capucha.

Silver: Okkk… de casualidad ¿tienes novio? – la niña al oír eso se sorprendió pero sin perder su postura.

Cream: No pero, creo que soy demasiado joven ¿no lo crees? – dijo molesta la conejita para luego mirar el combate de ambos lobos.

Cream: Aunque creo que me enamoré de cierta personita en esta habitación – dijo risueña la conejita.

Silver: ¡¿Enserio? ¡Tú también me gus-! – no pudo terminar su frase ya que la chica de la capucha había gritado a los cuatro vientos.

Cream: ¡Ese guapísimo lobo azul sí que me gusta! – ella al ver que aún seguía la pelea decidió no quedarse sin acción y se unió a la pelea.

Silver: Esta historia sí que no tiene sentido, mejor me voy de aquí antes de que pase otra cosa estúpida – dicho esto el chico se marchó hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera salir al exterior apareció una mujer adulta, igual coneja, frente a él con una catana en mano y el leñador se sorprendió al notar esto y retrocedió unos pasos.

Vanilla: ¿Cuál de esos dos lobos malos atacó a mi pequeña Cream? – dijo la mujer amenazadoramente con la catana en mano.

Silver: Esto… ¡ELLOS! – gritó señalando a los dos lobos los cuales se quedaron en estado de shock.

Cream: ¡Mamita, que bueno que estas bien! esos dos lobos malos me querían comer ¡MATALOS! – la madre al oír eso se abalanzó contra los lobos y nuevamente comenzó una lucha por el dominio.

Silver: ¿Sabes? Creo que a tu mamá le gustaría salir con un jovenazo como yo ¿no crees? – hablo de forma coqueta el chico.

Cream: TT# Mami este leñador también quiso comerme – la chica tomó al leñador por la camisa y lo aventó hacia la pelea.

Cream: Supongo que lo mejor será irme – y así fue como la niña obedeció a su conciencia y se alejó de la casa.

FIN

Moraleja: O.O aquí no hay XD

/

**La canción que cantaba Cream se llama Out of control de Hoobastank. ¡Escúchenla, es genial!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Sega, no a mí. (con las excepciones de los demás personajes que le pertenecen a sus respectivas compañías) **


End file.
